Silver Tongue
by icynovas
Summary: In which Sephiroth uses Cloud's telepathy against him. Sephiroth/Cloud. Oneshot.


I still think Telepathic dirty-talk should be a thing.

This follows a while after _Stuck in Your Head_, so I advice reading that fic first.

* * *

**Silver Tongue  
**

* * *

The longer he and Cloud's relationship lasted, the more inevitable informing his friends about it became. And when Sephiroth finally brought the subject up, Cloud nodded as if he expected to be asked for a while - perhaps he did and just didn't want to initiate it.

It was hard to believe how things had changed between the two of them. Only a month ago, Sephiroth had his fists clenched and mood darkened over what Cloud revealed to him, of him being able to read his every thought - could learn every weakness, every secret. When his brooding over the issue became too constant and spoke of too much hurt, his friends advised him to confront Cloud again to get his closure.

Sephiroth thought himself dis-attached from Cloud, but one look at him arguing with the Materia shack's owner proved to him the opposite and he inwardly cursed.

Much to his pleasant surprise, the confrontation proved to be beneficial. Cloud was affected as he was. He learned to block people's thoughts because of_ him_, even when he didn't have a single thing to assure him that Sephiroth would come back). Sephiroth found himself binding even more to Cloud instead of cutting ties.

He learned that Cloud's ability didn't come by choice and that he didn't really want to intrude on anyone's thoughts - he just _couldn't_. It made him more assured of Cloud's intentions, and as their relationship progressed, Sephiroth offered to help him control his abilities well - because if there was one thing Sephiroth knew, it was honing unwanted features to his use and comfort.

Now Cloud could easily block anything he didn't want to hear, _without_ the need to fixate on a person within the crowds to avoid a sensory overload. In return, Sephiroth sharpened his mind to halt Cloud's reach when he wanted to keep something to himself. Cloud didn't take offense by that at all, letting him have his privacy.

Quite honestly, Sephiroth didn't want to make dating Cloud a secret, but he found himself too embarrassed to tell his friends that the reason for his increasing good mood was because he was taking a Materia-hunting trip with Cloud again, or because Cloud phoned him or spent the night with him, or because Sephiroth _simply_ thought of Cloud.

However unpleasant, Sephiroth still had an image to maintain.

He couldn't keep being embarrassed over his interests forever, though, and so there they were, waiting for his friends to arrive. Cloud insisted to arrive early, wanting to make a good impression despite Sephiroth telling him that it was quite alright to be late - his friends would _wait_ if he had anything to say about it.

Despite his nerves and hurry, Cloud looked _exquisite_.

"Nice suit." Of course, an expert eye could tell that it was made from cheap fabric - to this day Cloud refused to accept him paying for anything. Sephiroth made attempts to work around it - but it still complimented the outline of Cloud's body, very attractively so.

An idea blossomed into Sephiroth's mind and he let Cloud in.

_'I can't wait to take it off you,'_ he thought, smirking when Cloud's eyes widened comically.

Before Cloud could retort, they heard a calling for them, an announcement of Sephiroth's friends arrival. Cloud politely stayed quiet until he was introduced. Sephiroth was quite pleased that Cloud didn't seem to be intimidated or overwhelmed, his nervousness slowly fading as he got familiar with each one of his friends.

They headed for their reserved table - Sephiroth making sure he sat next to Cloud - and engaged in idle conversations until their server for the night arrived.

_'Was it on purpose? Leaving out the tie and baring your neck like that?'_ He didn't miss the slight pause in Cloud's answer to Angeal questioning about how they met – which was something all of them knew about; they probably wanted a more expanded story than the summarized one Sephiroth gave them. Sephiroth raised a glass of water to his mouth, hiding his smirk._ 'Did you do it knowing that I'll imagine marking it the entire night?'_

Cloud cast him a quick, bewildered glance, the faintest hint of a blush creeping up his neck, before he asked Zack to repeat his question.

_'You can be such a tease when you want, but that only makes it much more sweeter when you lose sight to your own games and start begging. Would you beg now, Cloud? So early on?'_

Cloud's leg brushed purposefully against his, in warning to stop or just wanting more contact, Sephiroth wasn't sure. What he was sure of, however, was that Cloud's skin flushed redder. He subtly tried to ease the heat, playing with his collar. It only brought more attention to his gorgeous neck, and Sephiroth could already feel sinking his teeth into it, feeling the blood coursing through the vein under his tongue.

_'I won't bother with foreplay tonight.' _Cloud coughed as Sephiroth made his order, the others following suit. "Would you like me to take care of it, Cloud?" He subtly glanced at Cloud's lap before looking up. Cloud was half-hard already, and Sephiroth didn't even start yet. "I know something in particular that you'll like."

Genesis raised an eyebrow, perhaps suspecting something, but Sephiroth was too into this to tone his advances down.

The effect of the glare Cloud wanted to send him was dampened by the desire burning in his eyes, and Gaia, wasn't this supposed to be one-sided?

"I'll order for myself, thank you." A pleasant heat coiled in Sephiroth upon hearing how low and breathy Cloud's voice got, in a way that was only heard in the privacy of the bedroom.

"Are we missing something here?" He heard Zack whispering to Angeal.

_'You're lovely in your stubbornness, but I do wonder how long you'll last before you break.' _Appetizers arrived and Sephiroth halted a bit, wanting to make Cloud squirm, wanting to make him _want_ to continue.

And he did feel Cloud looking at him after a while. _'So tell me, how long will you last before you start touching yourself, too aroused to care anymore? How long will you last before you excuse yourself to the restroom, urging me, begging me with your eyes to follow and fuck you hard and fast right there in the most base of ways until you forget to speak anything but your native language?'_

As the meals changed, Sephiroth continued on, the images his thoughts conjured up growing more vivid with each one. When he saw Cloud's hand unconsciously snaking towards his clothed erection, seeking a brief relief, Sephiroth took it and put it on the table, denying him of this small relief. He laced his fingers with Cloud's as he asked in mock-concern, "Are you feeling well?" _'Do you want me to take you home and give you what you desperately want?'_

Cloud cursed him with his eyes, pupils dilated and bangs sticking to his slightly damp face, swiftly licking his lips before parting his legs. "I'm fine..."

"So how is our silver elite treating you? Decently, I hope," Genesis started. "I honestly still can't believe you're dating him for weeks now. The last poor soul he dated for three days ran away _crying_." Note to self: never bring Cloud near Genesis ever again.

Angeal, always having his back, like the sort of friend who _wouldn't embarrass their friends in front of their boyfriends_ – he was seriously in for some ass-kicking, as Zack called it, later – jabbed him on the shoulder in warning.

"He's treating me well, and I wouldn't have him any other way... I guess." Cloud looked so sheepish, quickly adding that last part. Sephiroth knew he wasn't one to be open about his feelings, so admitting this to people he just met meant he valued him more than Sephiroth initially thought.

The others looked at Sephiroth expectantly at that, wanting him to give a reply, but Sephiroth didn't, opting for the silent approach. His hand slid off the table and he firmly squeezed Cloud's thigh._'You as well...'_

Cloud kept his hand down with his, breath heavy, and having mercy - or being cruel - Sephiroth lightly stroked his cock through fabric before going back up, and the hiss Cloud let out upon losing contact shot to his groin.

It wasn't the simple matter of using Cloud's Telepathy against him - to _tease_ him - anymore. Sephiroth's thoughts became more promises than taunting. He guessed his plan was backfiring on him - in the most wonderful, frustrating way.

_'It's rather unsettling that I wouldn't even care if I fucked you on this table, I wouldn't even care if you pinned me to a wall and took me in front of everyone...'_

Sephiroth could've sworn he heard Cloud groaning softly and it only managed to urge him on, his neutral expression betraying nothing of his heated train of thoughts. Cloud wasn't even looking at him; he had his forehead pressed against the table and his hand clenched on it, trying desperately to compose himself but to no avail.

His friends looked confused, looking back between the two of them, suspecting but never having any proof that something was going on.

_'I need to have you that badly.'_

He barely heard the screeching of the chair before a hot mouth was on his, the relief of_ finally_ having contact overtaking him - and Sephiroth groaned, feeling utterly light-headed at the thought of the normally calm and composed Cloud losing it because of him, because he wanted him so much he didn't care if he was kissing Sephiroth in an almost bruising manner in front of his friends, not when Sephiroth returned the favor just as feverishly.

Regrettably, Sephiroth tore himself away from Cloud to turn to the others, panting, "Excuse us," before he took Cloud's arm and dragged him to the restroom's way, not stopping to hear their reply.

Briefly, Sephiroth wondered how much he'd owe Tseng for a cover-up.

* * *

In the wake of such scene, the three remaining SOLDIERs sat in shock.

"Oh..."

"... Yeah."

"Indeed."

* * *

"You... _do_ realize that you made... quite the impression... there, right?" It was really hard to stay coherent - to keep the groans clear from his voice - when his back was pressed against the stall's wall and his hips were driving his cock into the wonderful heat of Cloud's mouth.

Cloud looked up at that, looking thoughtful even as his mouth still worked on his cock, before he shrugged nonchalantly. Sephiroth didn't know how one could successfully shrug while giving a blowjob, but Cloud somehow did it. He pulled away for the briefest moment to breathlessly say, "Guess I'll have to reintroduce myself."

He would've countered, but then Cloud was on him again, and for the first time this evening, Sephiroth let his mind blank from consuming pleasure.


End file.
